


Melodías de Primavera

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Prefiere el otoño. Mil veces... Pero la primavera... La primavera la adora, porque ella y sus melodías (que solo su atolondrado humano podría escuchar) le dieron un regalo muy importante...''</p><p>  -------------------------------</p><p>  How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodías de Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Este Oneshot Iba a participar en el Reto #2: Inspiración Músical del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, realizado en septiembre del 2014, pero no pudo hacerlo porque no lo terminé a tiempo.
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> Este fic contiene sexo dragonesco casi explicito (y digo casi porque no se que tan explicito lo puedan considerar), tiene riming (creo que se llama así, no estoy segura) y es una relación Dragón/Humano.
> 
> No me hago responsable sí, a partir de aquí, deciden leerlo.  
> No aceptare comentarios ofensivos sí, luego de haber leído esto, tomaron la decisión de seguir adelante.  
> No coloque esta advertencia en los otros fics de está película, porque no contenían algo explicito entre los personajes.
> 
> Se lo dediqué el 17 de septiembre del 2014 (fecha en que lo publiqué en Fanfiction) a B.B Asmodeus , Sarah y Zanza, y se los vuelvo a dedicar.

 

**Melodías de Primavera**

" _Aquí estamos, lado a lado,_

_Ahora tu corazón late junto al mío,_

_Nuestras almas seguramente juntas,_

_Ahora me doy cuenta._

_Es la manera en la que tu cuerpo se mueve,_

_Es tú voz que dice mi nombre,_

_Son tus labios, la forma en que saben,_

_Y como me miras..."_

_**Forevermore-Broken Iris** _

 

Prefiere el otoño. Mil veces. Las hojas verdes teñidas de ocre, los atardeceres pintados de rosa, con el rojo y el naranja bailando alrededor del sol, surcando los cielos y adueñándose del azul.

Prefiere el otoño porque le recuerda a su pequeño humano. Porque las hojas de otoño son como el cabello castaño rojizo de su jinete. Porque los bellos atardeceres combinan a la perfección con las dulces sonrisas de su humano. Porque los colores de la bóveda celeste danzan en la pálida piel de su humano, resaltando sus pecas y haciéndolo ver más pequeño, más hermoso, más suyo.

Pero la primavera...

La primavera le recuerda a los ojos de su pequeño Hiccup. La primavera pinta de un vivo verde los campos y el bosque. De un verde profundo y misterioso, que oculta secretos increíbles e inimaginables. Como los ojos del joven vikingo-no-tan-vikingo.

Prefiere el otoño, pero le gusta la primavera.

La primavera que huele a Hiccup, flores silvestres por aquí y por allá que realzan el suave aroma a fresas, sol, viento y libertad del castaño.

En otoño Hiccup huele a eso, a tardes cortas en un vuelo rápido. A hojas secas. Al suave frío del invierno venidero.

En primavera su pequeño huele a flores. A días enteros montados en el cielo, corriendo junto al sol. A noches eternas bajo la suave luz de luna. A miel y preparaciones de primavera. Sueños incumplibles, o tal vez no tanto.

Está primavera es la mejor. Puede sentirlo en sus escamas, en cada fibra de su ser.

Esa primavera está cargada de magia. Hiccup también puede sentirlo. No deja de moverse de un lado a otro en la casa o en la forja, recolectando materiales y cosas que él no entiende, pero sabe que son para esa tarde, cuando el invierno de su último adiós.

Aún hay algo de lluvia blanca en Berk, en especial en su bosque. Pero sabe que su Hiccup se las arreglará.

Siempre lo hace.

* * *

 

Debe ser especial.

Todo.

No siente dudas. No puede, ni debe, sentir dudas. Eso arruinaría el momento.

Lo había discutido con su padre. Mucho.

No hay nada que Stoick el Vasto pueda hacer para detenerlo. Ni él, ni nadie en Berk.

Toothless no parece sospechar, y eso hace las cosas mucho mejor. Todo debe ser perfecto.

Todo.

Termina de recolectar lo necesario, se sienta en el suelo y comienza a armar las cosas. Su dragón está fuera, jugando (o torturando, depende del punto de vista) con algunas ovejas, por lo que tiene tiempo de hacer las cosas sin ser interrumpido o sin ser descubierto.

Sonríe para sí mismo, tarareando suavemente una canción, que no deja de repetirse en su cabeza desde la primavera pasada.

Melodía que el viento había susurrado y ahora no puede sacar de su mente.

Termina lo que tiene entre manos y su sonrisa se amplia.

Justo a tiempo para el Equinoccio de Primavera.

* * *

 

Hiccup lo lleva al lugar donde se conocieron y le pide amablemente que lo espere sentado. Luego desaparece entre los árboles, seguramente a buscar la mochila que Toothless sabe dejo allí la noche anterior.

Toothless se recuesta en el suelo, cerca del pequeño lago y bufa. ¿Qué tiene de emocionante esa tarde?

Además de las ofrendas que los vikingos ofrecerán a los dioses, pidiendo por un nuevo año prospero.

Hiccup aparece y se centra en sacar todos los objetos de la mochila.

Toothless lo observa unos segundos, para luego entretenerse con una roca.

Durante largo rato, lo único que escucha son los pasos de Hiccup, inconfundibles debido a su pierna metálica.

Pero un nuevo sonido capta su atención.

Alza la vista y se queda hipnotizado, mirando como estúpido a Hiccup.

El muchacho se mueve de un lado a otro, montando lo que parece un altar.

Lo que deja a Toothless estupefacto es la forma en la que Hiccup _se mueve._

De un lado a otro con pasos delicados y casi silenciosos, como si danzara, casi sin rozar el suelo, moviendo sus caderas con candencia, los brazos con cierta fluidez, como una hoja abandonada en el viento.

Tararea mientras danza y prepara lo que sea que hace. Moviendo sus pies de forma rítmica, sorprendentemente fluido debido a su natural torpeza.

Hiccup, por su parte, se deja llevar, sin darse cuenta, por suaves melodías que solo el escucha en su cabeza. Delicados hilos invisibles siendo rasgados de forma armónica y rítmica.

Melodías susurradas por el tierno viento de la primavera ya entrante. Solo para él, solo para su disfrute, solo para su interpretación.

Sus pasos no se detienen, y parecen seguir continuando hasta la caída del sol, cosa que no tarda en suceder.

Toothless se sienta en sus patas traseras y mira a su Hiccup, deseoso, sin razón alguna, de seguirlo en su delicado baile. Más que baile parece un llamado, un antiguo llamado, solo para él.

Se acerca a su Hiccup, despacio, sin querer distraerlo. Cuando está a pocos pasos, Hiccup, sin detenerse, se gira hacia él y coloca sobre su cabeza una corona de campanillas y rosas.

El menor da giros a su alrededor, haciendo extraños gestos, divertidos y tiernos, invitándolo unírsele.

Toothless se alza en sus patas traseras e intenta seguir su ritmo, pero es imposible hacerlo, solo Hiccup conoce la melodía que está escuchando. Y a pesar de que el castaño la tararea, no puede imitar los fluidos movimientos del vikingo.

De pronto, Hiccup se detiene, frente al altar, una corona de lirios y rosas en sus manos. Colca la corona en su propia cabeza, se acerca a Toothless y toma una de sus patas en sus manos.

—Toothless—murmura con voz suave, y el dragón posa toda su atención en él—. No sé si comprenderás esto que voy a decirte, pero te amo. Te amo con todo lo que soy, y lo que no, y no quiero que nadie, jamás intente separarnos.

El dragón lo mira estupefacto por breves segundos, para luego inclinarse y lamer su rostro, eufórico.

Hiccup ríe, aceptando eso como un 'Te amo' por parte de su dragón.

—Por eso hice esto—señala el pequeño altar, donde descansa una pequeña daga hecha por el mismo Hiccup—, quiero que este día, lleno de mucha magia, nos unamos, en cuerpo y alma, Tooth.

El dragón abre sus ojos, sorprendido por la magnitud de lo que su humano le está pidiendo. ¿Habla enserio?

Una unión de ese tipo...

Hiccup parece adivinar sus pensamientos, pues le sonríe dulcemente. Toma su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y junta sus frentes.

—Si no lo deseas, podemos hacerlo la próxima primavera, o la próxima, o la que le siga a esa—su voz suena en un hilo, sus ojos empañándose suavemente—. La melodía seguirá allí.

"Pero tal vez yo no" piensa con pesar. Conociendo su suerte, como cree que lo hace, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

El dragón gorgotea y vuelve a lamer su rostro, deteniéndose momentáneamente en los blandos labios del chico.

"Si quiero" parece decir, entre gruñidos y ronroneos. Pero sus ojos siguen mostrándose preocupados.

No desea lastimarlo.

Hiccup sonríe y su sonrisa parece iluminar el claro. O tal vez es el efecto de la luz del sol poniente, sobre la pálida piel de su niño.

—Entonces—Hiccup retrocede un poco y toma la daga—, es momento de empezar. Antes de que el primer día de primavera acabe.

Realiza un pequeño corte en su palma derecha. Toothless se alarma e intenta arrebatarle la daga, pero Hiccup le sonríe con suavidad.

Eso no lo tranquiliza, pero no lo detiene.

Con la sangre que corre de su mano, Hiccup realiza dibujos intrincados en el pecho y rostro de Toothless, agregando su nombre justo donde el corazón de su dragón debe de estar.

Una vez satisfecho, toma una de las patas de Toothless y realiza el mismo corte. Pero en vez de hacer lo mismo en su propio cuerpo, junta su mano con la pata del dragón.

Una luz extraña parece envolverlos, o eso le parece a Toothless. No está muy seguro. De lo que sí está seguro es de la sensación cálida que lo invade, erizándole las escamas y haciéndole estremecer.

Hiccup parece padecer lo mismo, pues se sacude ligeramente, sin despegar su mano de la pata.

Cuando el sol está a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, Hiccup separa su mano. Toma el rostro de Toothless entre sus manos y besa su trompa con suavidad.

—Yo, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, heredero de Berk, aprendiz de herrero y jinete del último Furia Nocturna, juro que de ahora en adelante, mi alma, mi vida y mis acciones están atadas a ti—dice con voz clara, pero suave, pegando su frente a la de Toothless, mirándolo con sus vivos ojos verdes, esperando algo.

" _Yo, Toothless, último Furia Nocturna, compañero, amigo y, ahora, amante de Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, juro que de ahora en adelante, y hasta el fin de los tiempos, mi vida, mi alma y mis acciones están atadas a ti_ " gorgotea, para luego lamer la mejilla de Hiccup.

El chico sonríe, y la luz que parece envolverlos se intensifica, a la par que el sol da su último adiós.

—Ahora, debemos cerrar el juramento—dice Hiccup con voz picara, pero sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo.

Toothless niega. " _No quiero lastimarte_ " ronronea, restregando su rostro contra el pecho del menor.

—No lo harás—susurra Hiccup, como si le hubiera atendido—. Sé que tú nunca lo harías.

Ambos se sonríen y Toothless acepta. Hiccup, en parte, tiene razón. Deben de sellar su unión, o todo el esfuerzo de su pequeño habría sido en balde.

No es como si comprendiese muy bien que fue lo que hizo su humano, pero la magia que lo recorrió es suficiente como para llegar a la conclusión de que ahora no hay marcha atrás.

Hiccup pasa sus brazos por el cuello del dragón y lo besa, despacio, de forma tímida y dulce. Toothless no tarda en responder, permitiéndole al castaño marcar el ritmo.

Ya tendría tiempo para llevar él las riendas.

Sin percatarse de ello, Hiccup lo guía lentamente hasta el pequeño altar. La tenue luz de la luna saliente ilumina todo el claro, sobre todo el altar, dándole un aire aún más mágico al momento.

No es como que ellos estén muy pendientes de ello.

Hiccup se sienta en el altar, que es lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar su poco peso y el de Tooth, al menos en parte.

Toothless coloca sus patas delanteras en la cintura del joven y acaricia los tiernos labios con su lengua.

Con un fuerte sonrojo, Hiccup abre su boca y permite que la bífida lengua, o todo lo que puede entrar, invada su cavidad bucal.

Emocionado, el dragón recorre toda la boca, para luego sacar su lengua y lamer el blanco rostro. Hiccup ríe suavemente entre dientes, dejándose mimar.

Los "besos" de Tooth bajan a su cuello, donde se vuelven más íntimos y atrevidos, arrancándole suspiros y pequeños jadeos, que hacen vibrar cada fibra del cuerpo del dragón.

Es maravilloso.

Es mejor de lo que había pensado.

Toothless alza su cuerpo, ansioso ya por marcar al pequeño bajo suyo. Ansioso por sellar el ritual.

Hiccup se deja recostar mansamente, sus mejillas ardiendo en un hermoso rojo, sus luminosos ojos verdes llamándolo a continuar, ansias. Sus labios, húmedos y brillantes, llamándolo a profanar de nuevo esa dulce boca.

Con un pequeño rugido, Toothless se inclina y vuelve a besar a Hiccup, metiendo una de sus patas bajo el camisón del muchacho. Bastante sencillo y sin su frecuente chaleco.

En realidad, ahora que lo piensa, la ropa de Hiccup es bastante holgada y fácil de quitar (o arrancar, depende de la ansiedad del dragón).

Mira curioso a su humano y este ríe de forma traviesa.

—Soy todo tuyo—susurra como respuesta, y eso lo hace sonreír.

Posa su cabeza en el estómago de Hiccup, muerde la punta del camisón y lo arranca sin contemplaciones. Hiccup ríe ante la desesperación de su amigo -ahora amante, se recuerda-, pero su risa se ve sofocada por una atrevida lamida en su pecho.

La suave brisa nocturna acaricia coqueta su pecho descubierto y cubierto por saliva, provocándole un escalofrío. Pero los verdaderos escalofríos se los causa Toothless, lamiendo con gula todo su pecho, deteniéndose intencionalmente en las sensibles tetillas.

Hiccup se retuerce bajo el cuerpo más grande, jadea y gime quedamente, su miembro apretando dolorosamente contra sus pantalones.

Toothless alza una pata y, sin dejar de estimular las tetillas de Hiccup, acaricia el miembro de este por encima de los pantalones, causándole un estremecimiento.

Divertido, repite el proceso varias veces, subiendo y bajando, presionando y soltando.

El cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremece y arquea, emitiendo deliciosos sonidos que repercuten en su propio miembro.

Con una sonrisa maligna, deja por la paz el pecho de Hiccup y su lengua baja a lugares mucho más interesantes, cuyo olor le llama cual canto de sirena.

Cuando la lengua acaricia por encima de la ropa el miembro más que despierto de Hiccup éste grita, arqueando su espalda. Sus manos se crispan y los dedos de su pie se abren y se cierran. Cierra los ojos y muerde su labio, pero no puede evitar gemir suavemente con cada lamida y eventual mordida.

"Y es sobre la ropa" piensa, en un pequeño destello de razón "no quiero ni imaginar cuando..."

Sus pensamientos se pierden al momento que el sonido de tela siendo rasgada llena el claro. Baja la vista y se encuentra con los ojos hambrientos de Toothless, las pupilas en forma de rendijas, fija en su miembro, como si fuera el mejor pescado del mundo (la comparación casi, casi le da nauseas, no volverá a compararse con un pescado nunca).

Sin previo aviso, el dragón hunde su rostro entre las piernas del chico. Le da una larga lamida y luego sopla suavemente sobre él.

—¡Tooth!—el grito de Hiccup envía descargas eléctricas por toda su espina.

Repite la acción varias veces. Pero en una de las lamidas su lengua se llena de un sabor almizclado, proveniente de la punta del miembro del menor.

Todo su cuerpo vibra y sus ansias crecen.

Sin dudarlo, envuelve el miembro con toda su lengua, adentrándolo en su boca.

Lame, muerde, succiona, absorbe el sabor de Hiccup, con gula, encantado con el sabor.

Hiccup es presa de un placer incontrolable. Sacude la cabeza, no sabiendo de donde sostenerse, no sabiendo si pedirle a Toothless que pare o que vaya más rápido.

De sus labios solo salen balbuceos inconexos. Gemidos y jadeos. Y cree, por segundos, que morirá por tanto placer.

Es demasiado para él.

Con un grito ahogado, que pretende ser el nombre de su dragón, pero que termina con su voz fragmentada, se corre en la boca del dragón.

Chorros de blanco líquido inundando la sensible lengua del dragón, que encuentra deliciosos. El mejor manjar nunca saboreado.

Hiccup se termina de tender en el altar, desmadejado, agotado y sin fuerzas para hacer algún otro movimiento.

Tooth termina de limpiarlo, saboreando el delicioso sabor.

—Ven aquí—llama el castaño, respirando entrecortadamente.

El negro dragón alza la cabeza y se queda hipnotizado por la vista. El cuerpo de su niño está bañado en sudor y saliva, y su blanca piel, algo enrojecida, brilla como nieve y perla bajo la suave luz de una luna llena que casi alcanza su cenit.

¿Llevan tanto tiempo allí?

Hiccup toma el rostro del dragón y pega sus labios a los de éste, lamiendo de vez en vez, saboreando su propio sabor.

Toothless corresponde las lamidas y, a veces, sus lenguas se tocan, tímidas, sorprendidas por compartir el sabor que comparten.

El castaño lo aleja un poco y sus ojos expresan un amor y una determinación tan grandes que Toothless sabe lo que dirá. Aun sin escucharlo.

—Tómame—y sus palabras parecen hacer eco en todo el bosque, adentrándose en el corazón de Toothless como brillantes rayos de luz, cálidos y hermosos.

Sin más preámbulos, le da la vuelta a su humano, con una pata alza la cadera del menor, y con la otra lo ayuda a mantener el equilibrio.

Llevado por el instinto y el deseo, acaricia los glúteos de Hiccup con su trompa, vanagloriando los suaves y carnosos montes que ocultan su premio.

Los muerde suavemente y los lame, antes de separarlos con su lengua y dar un suave lengüetazo en esa zona tan privada de su humano.

Hiccup suspira, ansioso.

Toothless lame superficialmente, despacio, adentrando su lengua lentamente, moviéndola de forma provocadora.

Hiccup se retuerce, inconscientemente pidiendo más.

El dragón penetra el fruncido agujero con su lengua, llevándola hasta dónde puede llegar.

Hiccup se queda sin aire, sorprendido. La sensación, lejos de ser molesta, es fantástica. Pero aun siente que le falta algo.

Tooth mueve su lengua de adentro hacia fuera, lento, de forma tortuosa. Hiccup gime y jadea, muerde sus labios y aprieta el altar bajo sus manos, hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

En un momento, Toothless detiene las suaves envestidas e Hiccup mueve sus caderas, buscando más contacto.

El dragón resopla divertido, su cálido aliento provoca un gemido en Hiccup.

" _Impaciente_ " ronronea, dando otro lengüetazo en la entrada del menor. " _Muy impaciente_ ".

—No... No eres tú el que está con el culo al aire—refunfuña Hiccup, ganándose un coletazo en los glúteos

Ambos resoplan una risa.

Pero Hiccup alza más su cadera, ofreciéndose descaradamente a su dragón. Su dueño de ahora en adelante.

—Vamos, tonta lagartija, no me hagas esperar más—masculla entre dientes, lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa por encima de su hombro.

Tooth se queda sin aire y sus ojos se asemejan a los de un felino. Animales, salvajes, llenos de lujuria y deseo. Se relame los labios, anticipando el momento.

Con suaves y felinos movimientos alza todo su cuerpo por encima de Hiccup, subiendo parte de él sobre el altar. Sus patas delanteras se colocan suavemente en las caderas del menor, sus garras acariciando suavemente la piel del menor.

Hiccup contiene la respiración, temblando en anticipación. Está más que convencido de que dolerá, pero confía en que Tooth no le hará mucho daño. ¿Verdad?

Un grito ahogado escapa de sus labios cuando, de una sola estocada, Toothless entra en su cuerpo. Todo lo que puede, claro.

Aprieta los labios y los ojos, tragándose los gritos de dolor que desean escapar de su garganta. Oh, Thor, no imagino que dolería tanto, y, aun así, pequeños ramalazos de placer lo inundan. Se siente completo, al fin. Y nunca había sido consciente del vacío que parecía embargarlo.

Toothless puede sentir los estremecimientos de su niño, el tenue olor a sangre inunda sus fosas nasales y el pavor lo inunda.

Lastimo a Hiccup.

Lastimo a su niño.

Le hizo daño, siendo que el castaño confiaba en él.

Intenta alejarse, con las intenciones de pedirle disculpas como sea a su pequeño, pero Hiccup alarga una mano y acaricia su cabeza, deteniendo cualquier pensamiento.

Pestañea y mira al castaño, que le sonríe por encima de su hombro. La vista es muy hermosa, más que antes, más que nunca.

—Ni se te ocurra salir, tonto—dice Hiccup, una risa atascada en sus palabras—. Sólo déjame habituarme.

Toothless asiente fervientemente y lame sus hombros, tratando de ayudar. Hiccup ríe y apoya su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Respira hondo e intenta relajarse, centrándose en la sensación de estar lleno, en la suave y a la vez rasposa lengua de Tooth en sus hombros, de sus patas sobre su miembro...

Un jadeo lo abandona y abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Un nuevo jadeo sale de sus labios sin permiso y un sonrojo lo invade. ¿En qué momento Toothless..?

Esta vez es un gemido el que se escapa y Toothless sonríe encantado. Hiccup ondula sus caderas sin darse cuenta, ansioso por las sensaciones que lo embargan. Oh, su travieso dragón.

Toothless toma esto como una señal y saca su miembro, entrándolo casi de inmediato.

El grito que escala por la garganta de Hiccup es de cualquier cosa menos dolor, y Toothless puede sentirlo en cada vibración del cuerpo del menor, unido al suyo como si fueran uno solo.

Gritos, gemidos y jadeos inundan el claro, haciendo eco en la cala y hundiéndose en los corazones de jinete y dragón. Suplicas ahogadas, ronroneos y rugidos, nombres entrelazados de forma inconexas, sudor bañando sus cuerpos, haciendo más fácil el ondular de sus caderas.

_Toothless, Hiccup, Toothless, Toothless, Hiccup, Hiccup._

Los dos siendo uno, sus corazones latiendo al mismo compás, sus caderas danzando al ritmo de una melodía que solo Hiccup puede escuchar, una melodía que nace desde sus ansioso corazones, sus almas fundiéndose así como sus cuerpos.

Toothless muerde el hombro de Hiccup y éste grita, moviendo sus caderas junto a las de Tooth, saliéndole al paso, evitando así que se separen.

—Tooth, Tooth, Tooth—balbucea, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca entre abierta, su aliento escapando entrecortadamente.

Con un gruñido posesivo, Toothless le da la vuelta, colocando su espalda contra el altar, que se estremece por la fuerza de las embestidas.

Se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Hiccup alza sus manos y las entrelaza en el cuello del dragón. Toothless se inclina y reclama sus labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad, lamiéndolos y profanando la pequeña boca, que lo recibe con regocijo.

_Más, más, más._

Sus cuerpos piden más de lo que se les puede otorgar. Y, oh, el glorioso sabor del éxtasis expandiéndose por su cuerpo, Toothless no desea separarse de los labios de su humano, que parecen segregar un dulce y adictivo sabor.

Tan dulce. Tan suyo.

Sabe a primavera. A primavera pura. Sabe tan, tan, tan bien.

Hiccup está en iguales condiciones, maldiciendo a sus pulmones por forzarlo a alejarse del sabor de su dragón.

Sabor a fuego, a calor, a protección, a cielo y a mar. A amor y pasión. A todo, todo, todo lo que siempre quiso, y a más.

La melodía compuesta por la brisa, las cigarras que sienten la primavera en sus pequeños cuerpos, los gritos, gemidos, jadeos y choques de cadera alcanzan el cenit.

La bella luna de primavera ilumina el secreto y magnifico acto, luciérnagas salen de su escondite y sobrevuelan alrededor de los amantes.

Para cualquier mortal común y corriente que pasase por allí, o se adentrase en el bosque, sería un simple y bajo acto, degradante para cualquier vikingo de mente estrecha (y muy estrecha la tienen los humanos).

Pero para el alma del bosque, los dioses y cualquier pequeña criatura con un gramo de magia en su cuerpo, presenciar tal acto entre el humano y el dragón, es una maravilla.

Algo que jamás se volvería a presenciar.

Con un grito que suena más o menos como el nombre de su dragón, Hiccup se corre por segunda vez, sus uñas fieramente clavadas en los brazos de Toothless.

El dragón gruñe, enviste una vez más y acompaña a su humano en el éxtasis, rugiendo su nombre.

" _Mío, mío_ " ronronea, encantado. Y Hiccup ríe ante el ímpetu con el que Toothless lo proclama suyo.

Ambos caen rendidos del altar, que se desploma segundos después.

Las luciérnagas se esconden, las cigarras callan y la melodía llega a su fin.

Si Hiccup no se hubiera enredado tan celosamente contra el cuerpo de Toothless, y si éste no lo hubiera envuelto en sus alas y bajado la vista para besar su frente, posiblemente hubieran observado, no sin cierta sorpresa, como suaves luces verdes y azules se enlazaban con regocijo sobre sus cabezas.

Destellando en rojo, verde y blanco, fundiéndose y desapareciendo bajo la atenta y complacida mirada de la luna.

Dando por terminado y sellado el ritual con satisfacción.

* * *

 

Los primeros rayos de primavera acarician con cariño la negra piel de Toothless, haciéndole despertar.

El dragón le gruñe al cielo, molesto por ser despertado de tan maravilloso sueño.

Pero sus refunfuños son detenidos por una suave risa, proveniente de sus alas. Las extiende y descubre el pequeño, blanco y desnudo cuerpo de Hiccup escondido bajo ellas.

Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundan su mente. Claros y muy, _muy_ precisos.

Una sonrisa divide sus labios y, sin pensárselo dos veces, baja la cabeza y besa efusivamente a su humano.

Hiccup ríe nuevamente y se abraza al enorme cuerpo. Cuando el aire escasea se separan, una tierna sonrisa en los labios de Hiccup hacen que su corazón se estremezca.

—Vamos grandote, estoy todo pegajoso y es tu culpa—Hiccup se pone en pie, dejando a la vista de Toothless toda su gloria.

Una punzada de celos hacía... Todo, hace que Toothless se ponga en pie y envuelva el delgado cuerpo con sus alas.

" _Mío_ " gruñe, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello, absorbiendo el olor de Hiccup mezclado con el suyo.

—¡Oye! Solo somos tú y yo aquí—con una sonrisa coqueta, Hiccup se despereza de las protectoras y posesivas alas—. ¡Una carrera al lago!

Y sin esperar respuesta, sale corriendo.

Toothless gorgotea, pero se detiene y observa el cuerpo con atención. No lo había notado la noche anterior, pero el cuerpo de Hiccup estaba marcado por casi todas partes con tinta negra, ahora corrida por las actividades nocturnas.

Mira su propio cuerpo y encuentra las mismas marcas, hechas con sangre ya seca.

Oh, por eso no había usado su sangre como hizo con la propia.

—¡Toothless! ¡Date prisa!—Grita el joven, mirándolo con un puchero. El nombre de su dragón escrito con tinta roja a la altura de su pecho.

El dragón sonríe y se acerca a él con tranquilidad.

Su pequeño es otoño. Y siempre preferiría esa estación, por sobre todas las cosas.

Pero la primavera... La primavera la adora, porque ella y sus melodías (que solo su atolondrado humano podría escuchar) le dieron un regalo muy importante.

_Sus almas y corazones ahora están unidas para siempre. Y sus vidas por igual._

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> La primera parte de la historia (hasta el momento en que Hiccup detiene por completo su baile) está inspirada Carol of the Bells (for 12 cellos)-ThePianoGuys. Si desean, pueden escucharla, ambienta muy bien todo el comienzo ;)
> 
> Lo otro fue inspirado en, como dice al comienzo, Forevermore de Broken Iris.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado ;)


End file.
